


"They're beautiful... I'm allergic"

by GummiStories



Series: Malec dialogue prompts [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Alec Lightwood, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Magnus Bane, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Thank you for reading!Want something written? Send me a message!





	"They're beautiful... I'm allergic"

Another year, another valentines day. Normally Magnus wasn’t one to celebrate the annual love day, but this year was different, this year Alexander was in his life. It was also Alec’s first ever valentines in a relationship, it had to be special.

On his way home from seeing a client, Magnus had stopped by a flower shop and picked the biggest bunch of roses he could find; the flower shop was bustling with mundanes, rushing around to pick up last minute gifts for their significant others.

Magnus wasn’t worried though, he had been planning this day for months now, flowers, dinner and then… well, whatever happened next. Magnus exited the flower shop and walked around the corner into an alley, opening a portal leading to his and Alec’s shared loft. Upon opening the doors Magnus exhaled in relief to see Alec wasn’t home from the Institute yet.

For the next hour, Magnus ran around the loft, preparing everything for when the shadowhunter arrived home.

“This has to be perfect, Alexander deserves perfection” Magnus mumbled to himself as he fixed the pillows on the couch, for the utmost time. The sound of the doors opening caused Magnus to freeze, Alec was home.

“Magnus! I’m home!” Alec announced from the hallway as he removed his boots and placed his bow down. Just as he was about to turn to head into the living area he was greeted by Magnus running over to him and kissing him hard on the lips. Surprised but happy Alec returned the kiss eagerly.

“Welcome home” Magnus smiled as he pulled away from Alec

“Someone seems happy” Alec commented noticing how much Magnus was beaming, with a click of his fingers Magnus produced a large bouquet of red roses and held them out to Alec

“Happy valentines day my love” Magnus smiled as he held the roses to Alec, the shadowhunter’s eyes widened as he took in the sight

“Oh… Magnus” He said quietly as he stared at the flowers. Alec gently took the roses from the warlock and continued to study them, but something was off, Magnus could tell. Normally if Alec received a gift from him he’d be exclaiming how much he loved it but Alec was just staring at the roses, sure he was blushing but something clearly wasn’t right

“Do you not like them? I can easily change them for-

“Magnus I love them it’s just-

“I knew I should have gotten you the chocolates instead” Magnus sighed, mentally hitting himself, of course, Alec didn’t like the flowers, he’s a shadowhunter for god's sake!

“Baby it’s not that! I just-” Alec cut himself off, suddenly shoving the flowers back into Magnus’ hands. He turned away and violently sneezed into his elbow, realization and relief hit Magnus like a truck.

“They’re beautiful! I’m… allergic” Alec mumbled sheepishly turning back to face Magnus, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Magnus had to place a hand over his mouth to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

“Of all the things that bring down my mighty shadowhunter… flowers?” Magnus snickered

“Hey… I can’t help it” Alec pouted, a slight smile on his lips

“Here” Magnus said as he snapped his fingers, coating the flowers with a type of seal so Alec wouldn’t be affected by the pollen. He gently held them out to the shadowhunter once more who took them gently

“Thank you, Magnus, they’re so beautiful” Alec smiled as he now comfortably admired the roses

“You only deserve the best my dear” Magnus exclaimed as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend once more

“Ah, before you do that” Alec pulled away causing Magnus to pout, reaching into his pocket Alec pulled out a small box with a white bow on it

“Happy valentines day” Alec said as he held the box out to Magnus

“Oh love, you didn’t have to get me anything” Magnus exclaimed as he took the box, gently unwrapping the ribbon. Magnus gasped lightly as he opened the box, inside was a golden medieval looking signet ring with had the letters “M&A” craved in cursive on it

“I know it’s not much but when I saw it, it made me think of you and I got it engraved because I thought-” Magnus cut off the shadowhunter’s ramblings by pressing his lips to his

“I love it dear, it’s beautiful” Magnus said as he slipped it onto his ring finger, it fit perfectly

“Well, I’m glad… but there is much more to come from that” Alec smirked as his hand travelled down to Magnus’ hip

“I would hope so, I wouldn’t want that chocolate flavoured lube I bought to go to waste”

“I certainly… wait… chocolate flavoured lube?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Want something written? Send me a message!


End file.
